


A Sword to Stay

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: She will stay, and defend her home.Not all cultures in Middle-earth expect their women to meekly flee or be slaughtered, nor were all Easterlings evil. Her husband is dead, and she will guard those that flee.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loreth is an OC. On the other hand, in the Third Age Tolkien notes that among the Wainriders - another group of Easterlings - women took up arms to defend their homes, along with the old men. I wanted to show that not just on the evil side, but also on the good. 
> 
> Written for Legendarium Ladies April, April 5th, The Forgotten People and Day 3 of Silmweek, Men.

She stood proudly before the ruins of her home, hand clutching a sword as her hair flew behind her. “You will flee, my lord.”

Maedhros raised a hand to argue, but Loreth shook her head. “My husband and his brothers have died in your service, my lord. My brother led part of the forces that killed them. The women among your people and the Edain may be content to let their men fight, but among mine, we will stand and fight.”

“You will be overrun,” he said.

“Aye, but your people will have time to flee,” she said. “We are not Haleth, my lord, but neither are we your elves. We will not hold out hoping somebody rescues us in time, nor do we have allies and family that any save the children expect to be welcomed by.”

Maglor shifted on his horse beside Maedhros.

“You cannot agree with this, Makalaurë.”

“I do not think she will let us argue with her or order her, Nelyo,” Maglor said.

She nodded. “We will stay whether you grant us leave or not. Our ways are our own, and we will not forsake them because you ask us to.”

“You will die!” Maedhros tensed after he said it.

“Aye, like your cousin did. But unlike your cousin, all Men die,” she met his eyes unflinching. “And those of us that are women among the Easterlings would prefer to die taking our enemies with us, instead of enslaved to our captors, forced to give them anything they want.”

“But- ”

“Nelyo, we have to go,” Maglor said, looking at where their host was retreating in the distance.

“Farewell, my lords.” Behind her, other women and the old men were caring for their weapons as well, as a few men joined the children and their mothers and fled east. “We will delay those that seek to follow.”

Maedhros finally bowed his head. “Farewell, Loreth.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Loreth probably would have beat Maedhros unconscious and tucked him on a horse if Maglor hadn't interfered. I wouldn't have blamed her, either.


End file.
